


Pet The Tiger

by cliolet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cat Violet, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding, Kissing, Lesbians, Licking, Macro/Micro themes, Shy, Smut, So the holding tag will make sense gvjhb, The images this is based on has tiny cat vi, Tiny Violet, Top Clementine, Violentine, bottom Violet, but i lowkey hate that so like no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliolet/pseuds/cliolet
Summary: "Hey there fella"Fic inspired by: https://www.instagram.com/p/BwxhWgWBKOC/





	Pet The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate desc to this would be "No one can make eye contact"
> 
> Fic inspired by: https://www.instagram.com/p/BwxhWgWBKOC/  
> PLEASE LOOK AT IT NOT ONLY IS IT WONDERFUL ART AND ADORABLE BUT IT WILL MAKE THIS FIC MAKE A BIT MORE SENSE SOBS  
> i downed a whole edible and i did this in one sitting i've gone feral and can't feel my legs anymore but take this  
> i don't even know if this was a good idea but fuck it
> 
> Don't like? Don't read!

"Hey there fella"

Violet glares at the human in front of her, she sitting on a bedside table as the girl in front of her looks at her curiously, her ears and tail flicked and attention turned to her legs as she adjusted herself on the bed to sit criss-cross. She stared back at her face, no fear or worry or anything menacing in her facial features making Violet quirk a eye-brow, normally humans feared or generally hated her so why's this one so calm.

"You uh lost or something?" She makes hand gestures towards her and Violet just continues staring, she had her knee's up to her chest and looked down at how the person sat. Slowly she took her knee's down and sat like her, criss-cross, the girl's expression seemed to change to slight surprise for a second before going back to curious.

"Do you have a name?" Violet squinted her eyes and her ear flicked. "Ok uh, do you understand me?" Violet stared more before slowly nodding, the girl letting herself slightly smile for a second.

"Ok that's progress, well my name is Clementine, do you have a name" Violet glared at her more, she looked over the humans whole body posture and face expression. Why did she feel like she could trust her.

She nodded again, Clementine smiled. "Can you tell me it?" Violet glanced between her eyes and a random place in the room, for some reason feeling her face heat up.

A croak fell from her mouth as she tried to speak, she quickly coughed it away and tried again, her voice small but still audible. "Violet" She watched Clementines smile go to a full blown grin at her talking, that making Violet somehow feel reassured.

"Well your very cute Violet" She flushed and stiffened, she felt her ears prick up and tail rise with a small fluff now fluffing out. Clementine chuckled at the reaction, Violet liked the sound of that.

Violet watched as Clementine eye'd her up and down, slightly turning to look at her from different sides, the staring making her shift uncomfortably. She immediately jolted her attention to Clementine's left hand moving up and toward's her slowly, she stared as it got closer and closer and her hand shift so just one finger pointed towards her. She stiffened as the hand almost made contact with her cheek, the tip of her finger being large compared to hers and if there were two they would be the whole size of her cheek, the fear's coming back and she backed away and loudly hissed at the hand quick to thud her hands down and lean forward at it, her ear's leaning back and tail floofing out fully, the hand backing away immediately. She glanced between the hand and Clementine's face, her face contorting into a glare at the human, Clementine's face just seemed to be worried shock like as though she felt bad.

"Hey hey It's ok I won't hurt you" She calmly whispered out, Violet continued glaring but let her expression soften slightly her ears still leaned back. She took her hands off from the table and leaned back and away from her hand that was still slightly stretched out, she grabbed her tail for comfort still glaring at the girl. "Violet, trust me you'll be fine" Clementine offered a smile trying to reassure her, though she continued to glare at her she calmed down from that her body relaxing a bit, she let go of her tail and sat normally.

The hand extended out again towards her, this time not aiming for her cheek and going up, she watched as it came closer and aimed for her head. She only slightly backed away from the hand making a quick glance between her hand and face to see Clem's calm and trusting expression, she let her hand lightly set down on her head and began to scratch behind her ears and in her hair. Three of her fingers scratched the top half of her head while her pinkie drifted off to the side and scratched the back of her head, the palm of her hand only slightly pressed down on the side of her head her ear squished between it. She closed her eyes but kept her eyebrows knit together, the scratching actually felt really nice and calming but she kept that expression on, the hand slightly moved along her head and her fingers scratched behind her ear and finding that to be the best place ever, the ear scratching being enough for her to relax her expression and un-furrow her brows. 

Violet couldn't see Clementine's smile as she scratched her but felt her fingers move over to her other ear and scratch behind that one too, her tail flicked and waged as she scratched there, her fingers then slowly trailed down lower and on the side of her head scratching there her thumb moving up with the angle of her hand and lightly graced her chin. As Clementine scratched her there she opened her eye furthest away from the hand and looked up to Clem, Violet now seeing Clem's smile and eye's on her, Violet felt her cheeks heat up slightly and she glanced off quickly before looking back at her.

"See, I told you I wouldn't hurt you" Violet blinked to Clementine, she murred quietly and half closed her eye while the other opened to also be half open, she leaned her head over and into Clementine's fingers as they continued to scratch her. Clementine's face seemed to flush and her smile broke for a second before going back to how it was before, she hummed down to Violet as she continued to scratch her.

Slowly Clementine stopped scratching and took her fingers away, Violet slightly leaned with them as they left missing the feeling before sitting back up and looking towards her hand that hovered near her. Violet looked between Clem's face and hand sad and confused that she stopped scratching her, she looked up to Clementines face and pricked her ears up to her waiting for an explanation or any move from her, she only saw Clementine look off for a second before redirecting her gaze back to Violet. She saw Clementines throat expand and shrink for a second only to assume she swallowed and her close her eyes for a second before breathing out and opening her eyes to look at Violet again, she slightly tilted her head to her actions.

She looked over to Clementines hand that had now moved back towards her but curled under her, her fingertips coming close to her chin, Violet lifted her chin up and away from the touch not quite sure what to do or what this was. Clementines hand stopped and stayed still hovering there, Violet glanced up and down between her face and hand again confused at what this was but avoiding the touch, Clementines face seemed to have fallen slightly at the action making Violet feel guilty.

"Hey Vi" Violet's pupils shrank to the nickname and her checks flushed. "You can trust me, ok" She heard the waver in her voice and looked up to her face, she inhaled deeply before slowly lowing her chin down and onto her fingertips, her index and middle finger now pressed up to her chin. Violet heard Clem make a squeal noise and she happily scratched her chin, Violet fully blushed now somehow feeling like the tips of her ears and tail were burning with the same heat in her face, the scratching on her chin making her happy and she let herself purr to it. She opened her eyes when she felt a small jolt come from Clem's hand to see her shocked expression to the purring, she closed her eyes again and continued to purr as she scratched her.

Violet opened her eyes and looked up to Clementine, her face a shy happy and Violet glanced off for a moment. Slowly she took her head away from Clementines finger's and her purring stopped, Clem's expression fell slightly but she tried to keep it up and smiled, she began to take her hand away but Violet went out and grabbed one of her finger's slightly pushing her forwards before they stopped. Violet looked up to Clementines expression to see confused shock and she turned her head all the way around to avoid her gaze feeling her tail sway around nervously, she scrunched her eyes shut and looked back to where Clem would be and muttered out. "Close" 

She opened one eye and looked up to Clem, she had a confused face making Violet think she didn't hear her, she hung her head down and whined before raising her head back up and spoke a bit more loudly. "Can I come closer?" Clementines eyebrows raised like this was the first words she spoke and she glanced off again feeling heat rise to her face along with regret, she began to remove her grip on Clem's ring finger before Clementine spoke. "Y-yeah sure" Violet perked up and looked towards her, she let herself slightly smile and murred.

She let go of Clementines finger and stood up, she stretched her legs a bit and twitched her tail quickly looking up to Clementines face before going back to stepping onto Clementines hand, Clem brought down her other hand to help Violet onto her hand and she ended up sitting down again but this time sitting on her knees that were slightly spread so she sat more comfortably, both of Clem's hand having to hold her up. Violet was small but not that small. She swayed slightly as she was lifted up and closer to Clementine, she pressed her hands on each side of her to keep her steady and Clem chuckled slightly, Violet's ears twitched when she chuckled and Vi looked up to Clem's face, that was now closer but a few respectable inches away. They both studied each other closer up now, this being Violets the first time ever this close to a person let alone a kind and calm and pretty one, she could only imagine this is a first for Clementine as well and watched as her eyes moved as she looked at her, she felt embarrassed with the staring and glanced off with her ears folded back as she felt herself heat up.

Clementine chuckled slightly and muttered to Violet. "You're absolutely adorable, you know that right" Violet's face brightened and she hung her head down and mewled silently at the compliment, not really knowing what to do with that she brought a hand up and placed it under her chin as she looked back up to Clementine, she glanced off again and muttered quietly but not too quiet that Clem wouldn't hear her. "You are too" Clementine stiffened but quickly relaxed and smiled widely, Violet looking over and letting a small smile slip at seeing Clem's. "Thank you" She said happily and Violet perked her ears up and waged her tail, she brought down her hand that had her chin and grabbed her other arm with it, looking up to Clementines eyes and looking at her face.

Shyly she stretched her arms out and motioned for Clementine to bring her closer, who quirked a brow to that but brought her closer to her, Violet looking at Clementines face again but closer now. Though she wasn't as close as she wanted to be, she flushed and hung her head down as she raised her arms up and motioned again, there was a bit of hesitation before Clementine brought her closer again. Violet lifted her head up and saw that they were about a inch away from each other, her eyes looked over Clementines face noticing the blush forming on her face, her eyes travelled her whole face before landing on her lips, Violets face heating up and shifting slightly. She stretched her arms out again but this time not motioning anything and she leaded herself forward trying to grab a hold of Clementines face, as she leaned forward Clem slightly panicked and brought her barely at all closer her face. 

Violets hands found themselves on Clementines cheeks, though much closer to the nose then the actual cheek. Her head at level with Clementines eyes and she glanced between her hands and Clem's eyes, her face reddened before she even did anything. She tried her best to trail her hands down lower and closer to the sides of Clem's lips, Clementine lowering her with her movements Violet noticed the now very bright blush on Clementines face and assumed her face look similar. She had been lowered to a point where she now held her chin in her hands with her head and level with Clem's nose, she scrunched her eyes shut before muttering "fuck it" and leaded out and slightly lower and caught Clementines bottom lip with her own. She felt Clementine stiffen and let out a noise from that and she curled her ears back as her tail fluffed out anxiously and swayed around, she stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away and dropping her hands beside herself then she curled in on herself and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself as her tail curled over her and lay along her feet. 

It felt like her face was on fire and she whimpered as she buried her head into her knees. After a few seconds of shocked silence Clementine let out a breath and slightly chuckled, Violet looking up to her confused. Shouldn't she be mad? People are weird. 

"That was unexpected but uh" Clem paused as she glanced around nervously. "Really cute, yeah cute"

Her ears and tail pricked up and her eyes searched Clem's face for any sort of hate but there was none, she uncurled herself and smiled towards Clementine who smiled brightly back. Violet sat back to her on her knee's and purred for a moment and flicked her tail along Clem's finger's, Clementine looking down to her as her eye's searched Violet who tilted her head curiously. Clementine seemed to hesitate before bringing Violet back towards her and lightly pressed her lips to Violets chest, Violet jolted in shock but mewled happily and reached her arms out to grab Clem's cheeks and hold her face, her tail also happily wagging and she purred at the warmth against her body. Violet felt Clementine shift in her spot after she let out a mewl, her brows furrowing together for a split second before going back to relaxed, Violet murred into Clem's skin curiously at the shift but didn't ask anything and just continued to hug her face.

Clementine parted them which made Violet pout slightly, though it was short lived because Clem pressed her lips down and on her stomach lightly kissing her there too, Violet perked up and made another noise but this one confused. Her whole body slightly lifted up on Clem's face and she could now hug Clem's forehead, a few light strings of hair falling down to Violet's face that she quickly waved away. Violet continued to purr to the warmth and embrace but noticed Clementine seemed to be hesitant before parting again, Violet expected that to be the last kiss she'd get from Clem but to her surprise she was pulled back but this time Clementines lips landing lower making Violet jolt and stiffen, warm waves of heat quickly trailing through her body at the pressure. Her legs slightly jittered and her tail fluffed up, she squirmed and made a squeal after a second of being pressed down there, Clementine quick to pull Violet away and look down at her with shocked worry.

"Fuck shit uh fuck fuck I'm sorry I don't know why I did that uh" Clementine sputtered and rambled as blush formed on her face, Violets the same but her body still perked up and tail fluffed out, normally she would scream kick and bite anyone who would dare even try to touch her but now she wanted nothing more then to be touched like how she just was again. She swayed slightly and mewled in Clem's hands she looked away before glancing back to Clem who was nervous and obviously regretted her action, Violet purred out to catch Clem's attention and when Clem's eyes found her's she flushed slightly before looking off and wiggling her legs slightly hoping Clem would get the idea.

Clementine didn't move for a minute, Violet starting to think she didn't catch the hint and felt embarrassed but she was suddenly slowly brought back to Clementines face and her lips met her lower regains again and Violet whimpered at the warmth. Clementine shifted around when Violet whimpered and Violet shuddered to the warmth this time, Clem lightly kissed Violet making her lips move slightly on her and making her whimper more, it all felt really good and Violet wanted to press herself closer to Clementine somehow. Her legs jittered and she couldn't help but move along with the movement, she slowly began to rock along with the kissing which seemed to make Clem let out a small high pitched groan, Violet hugged Clementine's forehead and she burred her head in her hair that was there feeling her face heat up from the noise's both Clem and herself let out.

The inside of Clementines mouth seemed to move around as she continued to kiss Violet slowly, Vi just stayed there pressed up to Clem ignoring the movement in her mouth and let out a series of pants with the rocking of her hips. Slowly Clem's lips opened just barely and Violet felt a new sensation between her legs, a slightly wetter and way warmer sensation being pressed up on her, she jolted up and mewled out at it rocking herself harder into the new feeling loving how it felt. She whined into Clementines hair as she continued to slightly lick her with shudders coming from Vi with every movement, her grip tightened on Clem's skin but she loosened when she realised she might be hurting her so she ended up just pawing at the flesh, the licking felt so good on her she felt something build up inside her and she began shuddering more and whimpering out. Clementine removed herself from Violet and Violet fell back into her hands groaning and whining out for it back.

Her tail dangled off the palm of Clementines hand and it would twitch every second or so, Violets ears turned back and her face scrunched up with mild annoyance, she lifted herself up a bit with her elbows and glared up at Clem who's expression she couldn't read but face flushed and eyes trained on her. Violet relaxed her glare and glanced off before whining again, she wanted the warmth back so badly but didn't know how to ask for it back, she felt herself slowly sink into Clementines left hand as the right one moved up so she would slide over into that hand. Violet looked up confused at Clem only for her right hand to start scratching behind her ears, Violet quickly purring at the feeling and making Clementine smile to the noise, Violet arched her back and fell back into Clem's hand making her right hand move away from her head and hover above her. Clementines hand hovered for a moment before Violet felt her vest being slightly tugged, Violet looked between the hand and Clem's face confused.

Clementine opened her mouth to speak but shut it, nervously looking around before setting her gaze back toward Violet."It will uh, be more comfortable without them" Clem spoke with a waver in her voice that Violet perked her ears up to and tail twitched, Clementine slightly tugging at the vest again and Violet moved her arm out to start taking it off surprised when Clementine tugged the rest of it off. She watched as Clem neatly put her vest on the bedside table where she sat before, Violet sat up fully now and started to fiddle with the belt on her jeans, why'd she even wear this her jeans were tight enough without them, she handed the small belt towards Clem that had been the size of a hair elastic in her hand, Clementine putting it with her vest.

Violet felt heat rise to her cheeks as she fiddled with the fly of her jeans not daring to look up towards Clementine as she unzipped the jeans, she closed her eyes and quickly shoved her jeans off of her and brought her knee's up towards her chest holding out the jeans towards Clem's hands feeling her tail twitch and wag nervously. Clementine chuckled slightly down to Violets embarrassed state taking her jeans and putting it with the others, Violet held her knees and stared off to a different side of the room, she felt her face heat up and the lack of movements being uncomfortable so keeping her knees up she slowly began to remove her boxers and turned around to chuck them over to the table, Clementine quickly catching it in her palm before it fell off and missed and put it with the others again.

Violet continued to stare off into the room, suddenly feeling very cold despite having a shirt on and growing heat in certain places, she tightened her grip on herself and buried the side of her face into her knees. She felt eyes on her as she sat there motionless and sank into herself again, Clem's right hand slowly came up towards Violet and she didn't move as it came closer and scratched her head and behind her ear. Shifting slightly she let herself purr to the feeling and loosen the grip she had on herself, finally looking towards Clementines face and seeing the soft smile she gave her with blush dusting her face beautifully, her tail and ears twitched at the sight making Clem smile a big bigger. Slowly she took her arms down from her knees and let them hold her up beside her, she glanced up to Clem's face before looking back at the room heat rising to her face in embarrassment, she brought her legs down slowly and spread them only slightly while whimpering and closing her eyes.

Heat waved through her despite being cold only a few seconds ago and she shivered to it, she felt Clementine bring her right hand back down to help hold Violet and she slightly shifted back between them but kept her eyes closed, her tail shifted around uncomfortably next to her. "Vi" Her ears perked up to the name and she took a second before opening her eyes and looking at Clementine, she stared at Violet for a second seeming to collect her thoughts. "This sounds stupid but I wanna kiss you right now" Violet stiffened to that and felt her cheeks warm up. "But I can't cause I'm worried I'll like suffocate you or something" She added a chuckle to her words to try and break the tension, Violet scanned her face before not even thinking twice and raised her hands motioning to bring her closer, Clementine slowly brought Violet to her face and she held her chin again like she did before, closing her eyes and kissing Clem's top lip and purring into the kiss along with the wagging of her tail.

Clementine pulled Violet away and they smiled at each other, Violet looking into Clem's eyes and smiling brightly. Clementine closed her eyes and leaned towards Violet and pressed them closer together, Violet braised herself for the wonderful pleasure from before but Clem lightly kissed her chest and Violet hugged Clem's face confusingly but happy with the warmth. Clementine pressed another kiss down to Violets chest but this one ruffled the shirt she wore still and managed to tickle Violet, she giggled out at that and squirmed slightly as she felt Clementines lips form a small smile on her chest. Another kiss was pressed on her but lower and on her stomach this time she let out a small noise to the feeling and she was lifted up on Clementine's face, she leaned onto her and nuzzled into the warmth of Clem' skin. She was lifted up slightly more again and Clem's lips dragged down her body now meeting the skin on her legs, she opened her legs more so Clementine had more room and her lips finally landed on that sweet spot with a loud moan coming from Violet and she immediately had to force herself to not rock into her lips, Violet whimpered as Clementine lightly moved her lips along her every once in a while her lips catching her clit and making her shudder.

Violet stuffed her face into Clementines hair and whined and moaned into it, bringing her hands up to lightly grasp it and hold on to something, Clementines lips continuing to move on her. Clem pressed her lips down and let them put pressure on Vi's clit, Violet jolted and shuddered to that and began to squirm for movement letting out small whines, slowly her lips moved slightly rubbing along her clit and Violet moaned loudly at the pleasure. She felt herself grow wetter down there and she never even noticed until now when she felt a small amount manage to dribble off of her and onto the palm of Clem's hand, she shuddered feeling Clementines lips take her fluids and parted for a second to lick her lips, Violet whimpering and wanting her tongue on her. Clementine only placed her lips back on her and mouthed her more, Violet moaning out at the contact on her clit again, this time squirming from the overflowing amount of pleasure and trying to escape it but failing horribly, her legs hit the side's of Clementines face and she felt sweat built up on her forehead the more she moved around her limps acting on their own and jittering randomly.

Slick stuck to Clementines lips as she slightly parted her lips from Violet who full of mixed feeling begged for the feeling back despite just trying to squirm away from it, she pressed her face into Clementines skin to muffle her pleas and rocked into nothing her tail swishing around rapidly along Clem's hand, one of Violets hands trailed down from Clem's hair to press onto the warm skin and she nuzzled her face in deeper just wanting the pleasure back. A wet and warm object pressed itself against her and Violet moaned out loudly and she pressed her hand down into Clem's skin a bit too roughly quickly taking it away to grasp in her hair, she rocked into the wonderful tongue pushing her head out from Clem's skin to breath out heavily and moan more, the soft muscle pressing itself over her down there but also catching the sides of her inner thighs all covered in a thin layer of saliva that felt wonderfully warm on her. Violet loved all the waves of pleasure she was getting and rocked more into the feeling, she felt her insides clench and unclech as she rocked along the tongue and with each clench getting another wave of heavenly heat through her. 

Suddenly Clementines tongue caught her clit for a second and she shuddered more then how she did before, Clementine seeming to notice this as she felt Clem smirk under her. Clementine began to only attack her clit pressing her tongue on her clit while moving it around at times sometimes swirling herself around it barely ever going down to her folds, Violet was a shaking mess and she now had to grip tightly to Clementines hair or else she'd lose balance despite being held up to Clem's face by her hand and fingers pressed to her back, her legs shuddered around Clem's mouth while her body did full jolts and she let out multiple moans whimpers and whines without any control on her part, she tried to bite her lip to stop herself but couldn't even do that.

She felt the insides of her tighten around nothing while Clementine continued to attack her clit, she felt her body suddenly grow much more sensitive and aware of everything around her, she began to moan out more and Clementine sensed she was very close. Her tongue focused on her clit and pressed down roughly on it and she moved up and down in circles around the very small bud, Violets rocking began to falter for a few seconds as she almost felt like she had been drained of energy her whole body feeling like as though it might had gone numb for a second before everything hit her again along with a new feeling bubbling down her stomach and managing to even travel into her legs. She rapidly started to rock onto Clementines tongue again before the bubbling in her stomach exploded and she screamed out moans of pleasure, still rocking onto Clem's tongue but jittering and shaking rabidly her hands pulled Clementines hair as she dragged her fingers down and she craned her neck out letting out a series of moans and whimpers, Clementines tongue continued to torture her throughout this still attacking her clit and making her high draw out longer. Violet stayed there for a good few seconds shuddering and moaning out, she felt her insides continue to clench around nothing and her cum dribble out and onto Clementines tongue making her feel embarrassed but weirdly proud too, her tail had fluffed out fully now and had twitched around crazily and her ears leaned back with the rest of her head.

Her high had ended but Clementine continued to lick her, Violet quickly whining out for her to stop and Clementine just licked up along her slowly to collect whatever fluids she had left on her, Violet whimpering out whenever her clit was brushed. Clementine finally took her tongue away and Violet relaxed her body and rested herself down on the fingers that held her back up, Clem taking her hand away from her face carefully to not disturb Violet, Clementine held Violet out as she laid down on her hands sprawled out and drained. It felt like everything was heavy from the amount of movement and pleasure she was given so she had no motivation to get up or move, she just laid down and breathed out feeling her tail twitch and her eyes grow heavy, Clementine hummed down to the quickly growing tired Violet and smiled as she licked her lips of any slick that had stuck to her.

"I can see you had fun" Clementine chuckled down to Violet who purred and nodded lazily in response, a wave of cold washed over her and she shuddered and curled in on herself even if her body screamed to not move. Clementine noticed Violet growing cold and looked around somewhere to keep her warm, she started to shuffle and Violet groaned out at moving and went out to grab Clem's thumb and holds it close to her body for warmth. Clementine removed her one hands to bring the sheets of her bed up and carefully crawled under still making sure Violet was undisturbed, she brought her other hand back to hold Violet taking a second to see how cute she looked curled up in her hands and smiled, she began to lay down on her side and tried to place Violet close next to her on the pillow and put the blanket over her but Violet whined out and rolled over to look at Clementine.

She slowly dragged herself closer to Clementine which wasn't far and curled up on her neck, the lower half of her body able to rest over her collar bone and tail swish out on the pillow underneath them, Clementines skin was warm and soft against her exposed lower half that was quicker to grow cold in the area where she was still slightly wet. She began to purr into Clementines neck and shuffled around so she more comfortably laid down, she felt a humm come from Clementines throat and it vibrated slightly on her face making her smile and purr more louder, Clementine brought the blanket up to her neck and made sure to tuck Violet around it so she didn't get cold.

Clementine brought a hand up to her neck where the tired Violet was curled up in and placed her hand on the back of her head and lightly scratched her hair, Violet smiling and continuing to purr flicking her ears so Clem would scratch behind them, Clem smiled and dragged her fingers there and scratched behind her ears happily. She felt Violets breathing slow down and her body relax and she removed her hand to just hold her there, relaxing as well into the soft fabric of her bed and warmth of the blanket but also from a curled up Violet, Clementine smiled as she let her eyes shut and heard a small voice call out to her.

"Thank you Clementine"

**Author's Note:**

> Clem casually eats out a random creature she finds sitting on her table lmao


End file.
